


A Lifetime of Love

by Hopelesslydevoted21d



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopelesslydevoted21d/pseuds/Hopelesslydevoted21d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Niall are best friends but you want something more</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lifetime of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for Vanessa! :)

You’ve know Niall since you were little. Your parents were best friends which kind of automatically made the two of you best friends. After the X Factor you didn’t get to see him much, but it wasn’t his fault, he was just busy with the band. You talked as much as you could, texting and skyping when you both had free time, but you still missed him like crazy. Now he had a break in their tour and he was coming home for a quick visit and you couldn’t wait to see him. To see those beautiful crystal blue eyes and his goofy smile, to hear his melodic laugh bounce off your bedroom walls like they had when you were kids. At some point over the years you had fallen for him. You tried to play it off at first, knowing he would never see you that way, it was Niall and you were just you, so you tried to tell yourself that you didn’t like him like that. But it was useless, you were hopelessly in love with him; you still kept quiet about it, you didn’t want to ruin your friendship. You had hoped that it would be easier with him being halfway around the world all the time, but it wasn’t. If anything you had just fallen more in love with him, if that was even possible. So you decided that tonight you would tell him, you just had to make sure to do it carefully, so that you didn’t ruin your friendship. You could deal with being in love with Niall and him not returning the feelings, you had been doing it for years, but not having him in your life at all…that was unacceptable…you’d been practically inseparable since you were in diapers. You checked your watch to see that his flight was about to land, which meant he would be here in an hour or so. You didn’t bother changing out of your sweats. You were going to be uncomfortable enough spilling your guts to him. You occupied yourself with facebook and twitter while waiting so that you didn’t focus too much on what you were about to do. If you focused on it then you would over think the situation and chicken out. Sure enough an hour later you heard the doorbell ring. You didn’t bother getting up, you were suddenly nervous and besides, your mom was home, she would get the door. A few minutes later Niall was walking into your bedroom with his hands over his eyes.  
“I hope you’re decent because I’m coming in.” he joked as he walked into you room. He spread out his other arm in front of him trying to ‘see’ where he was going.

“Open your eyes doofus, before you hurt yourself.” You said losing your fear momentarily. But then you remembered what you were about to do and it came rushing back in.

“I’ve missed you.” He said as he walked towards you extending his arms for a hug. You stood up and granted him the hug; he held you tight and jostled you around, trying to convey how much he actually missed you. 

“Well I’ve missed you too” you chuckled into his chest. 

“So what do you want to do first? Watch a movie? Order pizza? Eat ice cream? All of the above?” he asked as he sat down on your bed facing you.

“Ni we need to talk.” You said as you sat down in your desk chair so you were face to face while still having enough distance between you in case things went badly.

“Oh god those words are never good. You aren’t like sick or something? Are you?” he asked, and you could see the panic in his face.

“No no god no! Nothing like that.”

“OK then what?”

“Look. I really really like you and I have for some time like since middle school and every time you came to me asking if you should go out with some girl it literally broke my heart into a thousand pieces and I thought I could just ignore it because I didn’t want to ruin our friendship but that didn’t really work and then I thought it would get easier when you weren’t around as much after the X Factor but I was wrong again and I just couldn’t go around with these unresolved feelings for you anymore so I just had to tell you and if you don’t feel the same way then I totally understand and that’s fine and I’ll just move on because I really don’t want to lose you you’re too important in my life but I just had to tell you and know once and for all how you feel.” You let out in all one breath jumbled together because you were talking so fast. 

You stared at the ground, unable to look him in the eye as you waited for him to say something. You felt a shift in the air and could tell that he was getting up. Great! You thought; you scared him off and now he’s going to walk out that door and never come back. But instead you felt his hands on you upper arms and he bent down to look you in the eye. 

“Vanessa, the only reason I ever asked you if I should go out with a girl was because I was always hoping you’d tell me to go out with you.” He stated cautiously. 

Your head shot up in confusion “What!?” you exclaimed.

“You know me, I’m like a child, I have to be told to do things most of the time. I mean my god how long did it take you to convince me to try out for the X Factor?” he chuckled as he said the last part, remembering all of your nagging. 

“So what does this make us?” you asked cautiously.

“This makes us whatever you want this to make us.”

“Well I kind of want this to make us a couple, but that seems kind of stupid since we haven’t really dated.” You voiced your opinion reluctantly, still afraid of his reaction, you weren’t sure if he was looking for something serious or not.

“What do you mean we haven’t dated, we started dating when we were still in play pens” he joked.

“Niall, that wasn’t dating.”

“Hmm. Let’s see. Going to movies and dinners, spending almost every waking moment together, learning everything about each other…sounds like dating to me.” He concluded.

“Touché” you responded.

“So do you want to be a couple?” he asked.

“I mean if that’s OK with you…” you responded, still a little apprehensive.

“That actually sounds kind of perfect” he replied.

“Really?” you asked for confirmation.

“Really.” He confirmed.

With that, he kissed you softly. His warm soft lips fit perfectly against yours, like two puzzle pieces fitting together. Your lips moved in sync and it was like the whole world melted away, and everything felt right, like nothing could go wrong ever again because you had Niall.

That was five years ago today and now as you walked down the aisle and saw him standing at the altar you didn’t feel any differently. You were ready to start the next chapter in your life, and you were thrilled to do it with Niall, you couldn’t imagine your life with anyone else. You thought of that day you told Niall your feelings not only because you were getting married, but because you had another bombshell to drop on him tonight. You were pregnant. The only person that knew was your best girlfriend because she had convinced you to take the test. You were going to tell Niall tonight, but you weren’t nervous, you knew he would be thrilled; you had been talking about when to have kids. You hadn’t really made a decision yet, so I guess life made it for you. You could picture raising a little girl with Niall…or a little boy…but you had a feeling it would be a girl…and she would have her daddy wrapped around her finger in no time. You could see having a family with Niall and you couldn’t be happier about it.


End file.
